


Anything and Everything to Destroy the Black Ghost

by Arlerted



Category: Cyborg 009, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlerted/pseuds/Arlerted
Summary: The 00-Cyborg haven't even recover from 0010's attack when another cyborg arrive to the scene.More summary to be added later.None of the character and world belongs to me, this is 100% non-profit fan project.





	Anything and Everything to Destroy the Black Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that no one write a crossover of these fandom so far, so here I go. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_“There is no hope.”_ 007 sighed as he typed the line. “This is no good!” He took the paper and rip it to shreds in frustration. “This is driving me crazy, I have to get out from here.” He slammed the typewriter briefcase shut. This is not the ending that he want … That any of them want. But things are looking grim. The gap between their powers is just too great. Not even 009, easily the strongest and most perfect member of their team, can beat 0010. In fact he is taking the worst blow and now lays unconscious back in Dolphin.

007 observed his surrounding, as if waiting for someone to say something. 004 leaning against the wall with a face that he couldn’t read. 002 pacing back and forth with irritated expression. Calm and collected 008 on the couch, probably crafting a strategy in his mind. 005 who was staring at the pouring rain outside. Last but not least, 001, asleep in his basket at this crucial time. He sighed once again, grabbing his black trench coat and hat. He was about to say something witty about leaving when 005 suddenly shouted.

“WATCH OUT!”

007 backed off as he watch the huge guy dive towards 001 to protect the baby a fraction of second before something came crashing into the porch, shattering the window. Panic washed across the room as his fellow cyborg mates shuffled away from the crash. After a loud _BAM_ of something hitting the ground below, everything went silent.

 _CLACK_.

004 pointed his machine gun fingers at the crash site. What he first thought was a wreckage of whatever crashed into the window turns out to be something humanoid. Its whole body was made from metal, except for a dirty blonde locks on its head. It was badly damaged, which is why 004 confuses it with wreckage in the first place. There are deep cuts all over its limb. A gaping hole on its side shows what looks like severed electrical cables, emitting sparks every now and then.

“W-w-w-what’s happening here?! Are we attacked?” 006 kicked open the door to their left.

“006, take 001 and go back to dolphin. Quick.” 005 passed the baby over with one hand, his gun pointing to the strange figure as well.

Still unsure of what happened, the Chinese man just scramble out of the room with 001 in his hand, wanting to get away from danger as soon as possible.

 _“003, there is something crashed on the house. It appears to be some sort of humanoid robot. 006 is taking 001 back to Dolphin right now. Prepare to take off in case of attack, prioritize the safety of Professor, 001, and 009.”_ 008 broadcasted the message through their internal radio.

 _“Is it one of Black Ghost’s?”_ 003 voice ranged inside their heads, she sounds worried. They haven’t even fully recover from the latest attack and 009 is still unconscious.  

 _“We’re about to find out, we know that it’s definitely not 0010. It appears to be badly damaged.”_ 004 answered, looking at 002 then tilting his head to the body in front of them.

002 stepped forward with gun on his hand. The figure is laying face down. 002 not even sure if this thing is even alive. He tried to nudge the figure’s head with his feet. Before 002 even reacted, the figure moves, its right hand grabbed 002’s ankle while its left arm tried to prop itself up.

“Fuck!” 002 exclaimed, he blasted his gun at the figure’s head without thinking. The blasted laser hit its face, cracking the skin and one of its eye. 002 yanked away his leg while the figure recover from the blast, immediately putting a distance between them.

The figure opened its palm, a red glow appears with a mechanical _ZIIING_ of something being powered up. It pointed its palm to the cyborg, as if ready to shoot them with whatever that thing was.

“Don’t mo—”

“ARE YOU WITH THE BLACK GHOST?” The figure suddenly exclaimed, cutting 004 mid-sentence.

“Wh...” 004 tried to speak, but the figure once again shouted.

“ANSWER ME NOW OR I’LL TURN YOU INTO ASHES!” Its yellow iris darted side to side, looking from one cyborg to the other anxiously, now with its whole arm lighting up.

“WE’RE NOT!” 008 being the first one to read the situation answers. He threw a quick glance at his comrades and gave them a small nod. “We’re not with the Black Ghost.” He lifted both of his arm, then slowly placing his gun on the floor.

“We’ll put down our weapon…” 008 glared at 002 who then hesitantly lower his gun as well.

The figure looked at him with suspicion on its eyes, then followed. The red glow on its palm is now extinguished. It dropped back to the floor, as if its energy finally ran out.

“I need to find Isaac Gilmore.” The figure managed to utter with its head down on the floor before it shut its eye. All the mechanical _ZIIINGZs_ faded out.

The cyborgs stay silent for a few second, still taken aback by what happened, with the exception of 002 who immediately pick his gun back up.

 _“Professor, did you get that?”_ 004 was transmitting a video feed to Dolphin the whole time.

 _“Yes … I do.”_ Professor Gilmore speak into the radio, his voice hinted that he has as many questions as the cyborgs right now.

“Do you recognize _him_?” 002 spoke out loud now knowing that his voice will still be transmitted.

_“I don’t think so. I don’t recognize nor remember him. I never seen this kind of build in Black Ghost works, at least when I was there.”_

“Do you think this might be a trap?” 005 added warily, not letting his guard down.  

“ _What do you think?”_

“I’ll check on him first.” 004 volunteered. He approached the face-down figure and turned him over, so that he can get a better look.

 _“That is not a robot for sure. He is a cyborg.”_ Professor Gilmore sounded a bit surprised now.

“How are you so sure?” 002 still spoke with a hostility in his voice.

_“Look at his head. That is the same old skull-model that Black Ghost used on you. Perhaps he is also a runaway?”_

“I don’t know about that … Might be dangerous, Doc.” 004 added, he is not the type that can easily trust like 009.

_“Either way we can’t just left him like that. His head also suffered quite a lot of damage. I’m afraid that his brain are damaged. I’ll head over here since taking him to the Dolphin might be dangerous.”_

004 sighed, he looked at 005, “Can you help me to move him? At least away from the rain.”

005 nodded, if the professor think that it is best thing to do then he is not in any place to question that decision, unlike 002 who is obviously not pleased with this turn of event.

 _“002, 007, there is an object 120 meters to the north from here, I believe it is some sort of aircraft that belongs to that cyborg. Can you go and check that, please?”_ 003 spoke through the comms, the way 002 talk and act are obvious. Perhaps giving him something to do is the best way to avoid conflict.

“In the middle of this rain?” 007 complained audibly, but he turned into a bird and fly away to the mentioned direction anyway. “Come on 002, perhaps the rain will help to cool your head before you shot someone like that again…”

002 only replied with a grunt, if this one turns out to be one of Black Ghost’s assassination plan he wants nothing to do with it.

004 turned off the video feed. Now that the situation calmed down he can get a better look at the unconscious figure. Half of its—his face are cracked, showing glinting metal below the fake skin. One of his eye is an empty eye socket with circuits behind it, courtesy of 002’s twitchy trigger finger. Is that what the inside of own head looks like? 004 didn’t want to think about that. Despite the horrible sight, 004 can tell that this is a young man, probably around 009 or 002’s age.

 “On three.” He crouched near the damaged cyborg’s leg, holding both of it while 005 is holding his torso. “One, two, and three.” The two of them stood up, but at the same time the cyborg’s midsection just collapsed, his waist separated from his torso.

“What the fuck?!” 004 exclaimed, dropping the leg while 005 is still holding the torso, face white.

“Shit, this is nasty.” He stared at pool of black oily liquid that starts dripping from the separated section. If not for the small remaining skin on his face and the blonde hair on his head, this cyborg can easily be mistaken as scrap metal. “Come on, we’d better hurry.”  

He picked up the poor cyborg’s leg once again and walk away without waiting for a confirmation. He wanted to get this body away as soon as possible. He can’t stand looking at this mechanical mess without thinking of his own body.

“Let’s just placed him on the room next door.” 005 said as he walk ahead, carrying the torso carefully as if afraid that it might fall apart with slightest touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and barely any content, I know, bear with me.
> 
> Think of this chapter as a prologue to the actual story. I'm still trying to figure out how to put Genos into the 00-Cyborg universe, but I have two or three chapter worth of content ready to go. 
> 
> Next chapter will be about the background story for Genos, which will obviously be nothing like the original content. 
> 
> I write this mostly for my own enjoyment, but if you do like it, please let me know and thanks for reading!


End file.
